


Dream SMP Finale, how it should've gone

by MassiveLadBernice



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveLadBernice/pseuds/MassiveLadBernice
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo, both wanted it to end.They wanted this story to end.To reach its conclusion.It’s Finale.But not like this.Not in this cold, dark, obsidian corridor.Not with them on their last life.Not with them defeated.Defeated by him.Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Dream SMP Finale, how it should've gone

Tommy and Tubbo, both wanted it to end.  
They wanted this story to end.  
To reach its conclusion.  
It’s Finale.  
But not like this.  
Not in this cold, dark, obsidian corridor.  
Not with them on their last life.  
Not with them defeated.  
Defeated by him.  
Dream.  
“What am I without you?”  
“Yourself”  
Not like this.  
"This is it, you've said your goodbyes"  
Dream's voice was cold and commanding, but also a little playful, and why shouldn't it be? He was having so much fun.   
"Your story's not over Tommy, a prison awaits you, but his story, Tubbo's story, ends today"  
Tommy prayed that his message had reached Punz, he prayed that he was going to walk through the portal, maybe with a few people by his side, and save him and Tubbo from this nightmare.   
But nobody came  
As Dream began to grab his axe, 'Nightmare', in the distance he could ear a low and pleasant tune, at this point his hunter instincts would've kicked in, but was there a need for them tonight?   
Dream gripped his axe  
He had won, Tommy, the only person to have ever gone against his plans, was in front of him, a crying, broken, mess.   
Dream removed his axe from his back  
Once he killed Tubbo, Tommy would have no moral support, he would be alone.   
Dream slammed his axe on the ground  
Who could he go to?   
Technoblade?   
Not after the stunt he pulled during the Community house 'incident'.   
Dream started slowly raising his axe  
Quackity?   
Nobody even knew where he was.   
Dream raised his axe above his head  
Ranboo?   
The kid could barely hold himself together, let alone help another person  
Dream positioned his axe above Tubbo's neck  
There was nobody  
Dream started lowering his axe  
Tommy had nobody  
Dream's axe was a few centimeters above Tubbo's neck  
Tommy was alone  
Dream's axe was touching Tubbo's skin  
He had won…   
Or so he thought.   
Before anyone had any time to process what had just happened, Dream was sent flying toward the wall, slamming into it.   
Tommy, in the heat of the moment, could only do one thing, run towards Tubbo and hug him tight to protect him, both of the children were shocked, as they calmed down they were able to raise their heads, standing in front of them was a man, a man who had just saved them.  
as Tommy's vision started to focus again, so did his realization of who this man was, his clothes, the way he stood and his black hair reminded Tommy of one specific person.   
The man turned his head towards the two children, allowing them to see his short beard and his green, white and red smiley-faced mask.   
"Hey Thomas!"  
Tommy's eyes lit up as he realized who it was.   
Mexican Dream.   
"M-Mexican Dream?" Tommy asked, unsure of the reality of this situation.  
"H-how, I… I… I saw you die in front of my eyes!" the talk British child asked, "Oh come on Thomas, Regla número uno, if you don't see a body, then you can't be sure they're dead!" Mexican Dream exclaimed, still as cheerful as ever.   
"Y-you!" Dream had recovered from the previous attack and was now pointing his axe towards Mexican Dream, "What do you think you're doing?! You're dead! I killed you myself!" He exclaimed with pure anger in his voice, "You made one error mistake Dream, I never abandon a Hermano" Mexican Dream said, positioning himself between his Hermanos and Dream.   
The masked man, the first leader of the entirety of the SMP, lunged himself towards Mexican Dream, aiming for the neck with his axe, before getting decked in the face with a perfectly timed right hook, he started to feel a little dizzy, but he couldn't give up now that he was so close to complete victory.   
Dream attacked again this time with a crossbow, he pointed it towards Mexican Dream, and then pulled the trigger, the bolt was fast, not even an expert warrior like Technoblade could doge it, and yet, MD dodged it, in fact, he even dodged his follow up shot from his reserve crossbow, Mexican Dream had closed the distance between the two, before picking up the 'Crossbow spammer" and slamming his face against the wall, knocking out Dream.   
Mexican Dream walked back towards Tommy and Tubbo, before hugging them.   
"Well that was a really quick lucha, hopefully next time it'll be more interesting!", as Mexican Dream moved towards the portal, the two children clung to him, still shocked by the events of today.   
" W-what are we gonna di about D… D-Dream?" Tubbo asked in an unsure voice.   
"oh, that bastardo? I know a few people, he's going straight into 'El Hongo', I think you guys call it 'Pandora's Vault'? I prefer El Hongo, reminds me of home" Big MD said in a calm and soothing voice, consoling the two scared children clinging to his arms.   
"So, what do you Ninõs say? Wanna get a nice and tasty burrito?".  
They wanted it to end.   
And it did.   
In the best way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> First time on this website  
> Don't know if I'll make anything else


End file.
